Suasana Di Pagi Hari
by Razen Arclight
Summary: Ia sungguh-sungguh lupa bahwa Shuuichi membawanya kemari karena kondisi Takashi tidak memungkinkan untuk pulang. Samar-samar ia ingat Hiiragi membantu Shuuichi merawatnya yang kelelahan usai melepas segel Houzuki-gami. Mungkin karena terlalu lelah, Takashi lebih banyak pingsan.


_**Story By:**_ **Bekantan Hijau** _ **.**_

 _ **Disclaimer:**_ **Yuki Midorikawa** _ **.**_

 _ **Rate: T**_

 _ **Genre: Friend-ship/Drama.**_

 _ **Warning: Semi—Sho-ai, typo, some mistakes EYD, AR.**_

 _ **xXx**_

 _ **Suasana Di Pagi Hari.**_

 _ **xXx**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

* * *

Siluet merah kekuningan mulai tampak di ufuk timur, sang mentari perlahan terbit dari balik pegunungan. Melalui celah-celah, sinar temaram menyusup masuk. Salah satu kilaunya nakal menyinari kelopak mata pemuda manis.

Merasa terganggu oleh efek terang, mimpi indahnya memburam. Lambat laun hilang, seiring terangkatnya bulu mata lentik. Geraman halus terdengar kala ia mengeluh terusik silaunya fajar.

Ingin hati menarik selimut tebal hingga menutupi wajah, tetapi merasa aneh kala menyadari ada beban di pinggang rampingnya. Pemuda itu menggeliat ringan, sedikit susah entah mengapa, rasanya ada sesuatu yang menghalangi pergerakannya.

Jiwa masih belum sadar, mungkin dunia mimpi belum memberi restu untuk bangun. Terdorong rasa penasaran, mata dipaksa membuka lebar.

Yang pertama kali dilihatnya adalah dinding hitam.

Tunggu, sejak kapan kamarnya berdinding hitam? Dan bukannya futon selalu digelar di tengah-tengah ruangan kamar? O-oh ... jangan bilang ... _youkai_?!

Kantuk seolah lenyap, spontan bangkit dari tempatnya berbaring.

"Ouch!"

Ngilu mendera. Ubun-ubunnya nyeri terantuk sesuatu. Sakit memang, namun bingung lebih banyak memenuhi pikirannya saat ini. Karena yang barusan mengaduh itu bukan Takashi.

"Aw ..., Natsume ..."

Nyawa Takashi berangsur-angsur normal, ia duduk bersila. Punggung jari telunjuk mengusap mata, membersihkan kotoran mata yang menempel. Dalam hati ia bertanya-tanya, siapa yang bersuara.

Nyanko?

Tidak, biasanya Nyanko akan langsung menaboknya.

Perlahan-lahan, matanya terbiasa dalam ruangan remang-remang. Takashi membisu, merasa asing.

Ini di mana?

Bengong.

Takashi Natsume yakin kamarnya tidak seluas ini. Jendela kamar juga perlu digeser jika hendak dibuka, tidak didorong tarik dengan tirai panjang berwarna putih motif bunga-bunga. Ia yakin tak punya ranjang, tiap hari tidur memakai futon yang digelar-lipat. Kemudian, pintu kamarnya berupa _shoji_.

Oh, apa piyama yang dikenakannya terlampau lebih besar dari yang seharusnya?

Syok.

Sekali lagi, ini di mana?

"Natsume ..., mimpi buruk?"

Terhenyak, seketika Takashi sadar ia tengah tidur dalam pelukan seseorang, dan terbangun di ranjang asing. Menoleh, ia mendapati wajah yang tidak asing bermata delima.

"Natori-san?!"

"Mmnnhh ...?" Shuuichi menguap, telapak tangan kanan menutupi mulut. Pria tersebut bangun sambil menggeliat, tak sengaja menyepak gumpalan selimut yang tersibak, selimut itu jatuh ke lantai.

Rambut sewarna madu digaruk, Shuuichi melengos malas, masih ingin tidur. Manik delima mengerling, mencari-cari benda yang biasa menempel di dinding. Hm ..., pukul enam.

Mengingat-ingat kapan jadwal kerjanya hari ini, Shuuichi menggosok mata. Suhu udara agak rendah, ia perlu menyalakan pemanas ruangan. Agak merayap, selimut diambil dari lantai.

Kening Shuuichi mengerut, ia menyadari sesuatu. Hei, kenapa mendadak ruangan ini hening? Mengapa tamunya membisu?

Penasaran, Shuuichi menoleh.

Takashi mematung. Mulutnya terbuka. Ekspresi syok sangat kentara.

Ah. Pantas.

Dalam hati, Shuuichi tertawa. Pasti teman—sesama mampu melihat yang tidak seharusnya—sekaligus orang yang sudah dianggap sebagai adik kecilnya ini lupa total apa yang terjadi kemarin.

Tangan diangkat, menepuk bahu ringkih.

"Oi, Natsu—"

"GYAAAAAAAAA!"

* * *

"Dasar banci. Begitu saja histeris. Memang kau ini apa? Siswi baru puber? Dengar, itu? Puber!"

"Berisik, _Sensei_ ..."

Takashi Natsume.

Baru bangun sudah mendapat _damage_ kian besar.

Kepala berbaring miring lesu di atas meja _counter_ dapur. Tak punya niatan untuk bangkit dari sana. Tak ada pula tenaga untuk menjitak kucing jejadian yang asyik menikmati _croissant_ bertabur gula dan mentega.

Ia sungguh-sungguh lupa bahwa Shuuichi membawanya kemari karena kondisi Takashi tidak memungkinkan untuk pulang. Samar-samar ia ingat Hiiragi membantu Shuuichi merawatnya yang kelelahan usai melepas segel Houzuki-gami. Mungkin karena terlalu lelah, Takashi lebih banyak pingsan.

Bahkan ia lupa memberitahu Touko. Ah, tapi Shuuichi bilang ia sudah memberi kabar dengan bantuan Nyanko.

Oh, Tuhan, Takashi malah berbuat yang tidak-tidak begitu bangun.

Malunya ...

"Kau ini! Selalu saja terlibat hal konyol! Bangun-bangun malah makin edan! Hei, dengar tidak? Oi, Natsume!"

" _Sensei_ ... berisik ..."

"Diam!"

"Maafkan aku, Natori-san ..."

Shuuichi tertawa seraya membuka lemari atas, mencari-cari bungkus garam baru yang dibeli minggu lalu. Kemarin malam lupa mengisi botol garam.

"Natsume, kamu meminta maaf sudah lima kali, lho. Tidak capek?" ledek Shuuichi.

"Tapi ..."

"Iya, iya. Aku mengerti. Begitu saja, kok malu?"

"Uuuhh ..."

Sedikit mendongak, Takashi mengerucutkan bibir. Setengah kesal disindir aktor berjiwa narsis. Kedua lengan dilipat di bawah dagu membantai kepala.

"Wah, tehnya habis." Pria klan Natori itu berkedip-kedip, kepala ditelengkan melihat Takashi. "Mau coba kopi, Natsume? Atau jus tomat?" tawarnya sembari membuka pintu kulkas.

"Eh? Aku—"

"Wah, persediaan sake habis."

"— _SENSEI_!"

Nyanko melompat menjauh sebelum tinju melayang. Tiga _croissant_ dibawa serta untuk bekal kabur. "Hah! Ada sake menganggur! Aku berbaik hati menghabiskan! Lagipula perlu isi tenaga setelah membantu urus para dewa lemah kemarin!"

"Jangan ejek Houzuki-gami dan Fuzuki-gami, _Buta Neko_!"

"Waduh, jangan bertengkar, dong~" pinta Shuuichi santai, terhibur akan debat konyol kedua tamunya. Alisnya terangkat mendapati sebatang cokelat di sudut kulkas, tersembunyi di belakang keju.

"Natsume, mau minum cokelat? Mumpung harinya dingin." Tanpa menunggu jawaban, Shuuichi mengulurkan tangan meraih cokelat berbungkus kertas alumunium tersebut.

"I-iya! Kemari, Kucing Paruh Baya!"

"Aku bukan kucing! Tidak sopan!"

"Itu kalimatku!"

Cengiran geli timbul di wajah Shuuichi, pria itu berdiri membuka lemari paling ujung, mengambil serenteng plastik kemasan berwarna cokelat kemerahan. Kopi berperasa _mint_ dengan sedikit kacang _hazelnut_.

Kompor dimatikan, telur ceplok dengan daging _bacon_ sudah matang. Shuuichi mengambil tiga buah piring.

"Aku tidak tahu kalau Natori-san bisa memasak— _Sensei_! Jangan ambil rotinya lagi! Kucing rakus!"

"Berisik! Aku masih lapar!"

Terkekeh ringan, Shuuichi mengangkat telur dengan spatula. "Cuma yang ringan-ringan saja, kok. Lagipula kadang lebih enak buatan sendiri ketimbang beli."

"Hee~" Takashi takjub. Tidak menyangka saja aktor ini cukup lihai memasak. Jujur, ia mengira Shuuichi tipe yang selalu beli makan di luar.

Cokelat batangan dipanaskan agar mencair, Shuuichi menambahkan sedikit air dan gula secukupnya sampai mendapatkan satu cangkir penuh cokelat panas.

"Natsume bisa masak?"

Mengernyit, Takashi menggaruk belakang kepala yang tidak gatal. "Em ..."

"Oh, bodohnya aku. Natsume, 'kan, ringkih. Pasti mengangkat panci saja tidak kuat."

"Natori-san!"

"Bercanda." Pria itu mengucurkan air panas dari teko ke dalam cangkir berisi bubuk kopi, susah payah menahan tawa geli melihat Takashi menggembungkan pipi—cemberut. Anak rambut dari sisi wajah disingkirkan ke belakang telinga.

Tak kuat menahan kekeh tawa, Shuuichi menaruh piring di depan Takashi dan Nyanko. Dua hati besar muncul menggantikan mata Nyanko.

"Selamat menikmati. _Breakfast is ready_."

Tidak merasa terpikat, alis Takashi melengkung ke bawah. Lagak Shuuichi laksana _waiter_ profesional, menghamparkan serbet di pangkuan Takashi.

Mendengus risih, Takashi mengibaskan tangan. "Tidak usah bersikap aneh begitu, Natori-san."

Shuuichi menyeringai. "Tidak bisa, dong. Kamu, 'kan, tamu di sini, Natsume. Sudah kewajibanku membuat tamu merasa nyaman."

Takashi benar-benar tidak mengerti jalan pikir Shuuichi.

Panci diangkat dari kompor. Isinya dituang ke gelas Takashi dengan gaya elegan—yang tak lebih dianggap Nyanko dan Takashi sebagai aksi _playboy_ tebar pesona.

Aroma gurihnya telur dan daging _bacon_ mengusik hidung, perut Takashi bergemuruh lapar tanpa bisa dicegah. Pipi Takashi bersemu merah.

"Wah, ada yang kelaparan rupanya." Shuuichi menarik kursi, lalu duduk di samping Takashi.

"Diam, ah ..." Malu, pemuda itu membuang muka. Garpu dan pisau yang tersedia diraih terburu-buru.

Kurva bibir Shuuichi melengkung ke bawah. Gagang putih dijepit dengan jari, cangkir kopi dibawa ke depan mulut. Menghirup khidmat likuid cokelat tua. Matanya fokus memperhatikan gerakan tangan Takashi memotong telur dan menyuapkannya ke dalam mulut.

"Meski kalah dari buatan Touko, rasanya lumayan juga," komentar Nyanko. Tak perlu pakai garpu, langsung mencomot telur menggunakan tangan dan menyumpal ke dalam mulut bersamaan dengan _bacon_.

"Sensei! Tidak sopan!" tegur Takashi sebal.

Nyanko membuang muka. "Hmp!"

"Maa~ maa~" Shuuichi menepuk puncak kepala Takashi, mengelusnya lembut.

"Huh ..." Merajuk, Takashi mengunyah kasar telur.

"Enak, Natsume?" Tangan diturunkan dari kepala Takashi. "Kuharap sesuai dengan lidahmu."

Mengerjap-ngerjap lucu, Takashi menelan sambil mengangguk. "Enak, kok. Asinnya pas."

"Begitukah? Baguslah." Sebuah _croissant_ yang tersisa di keranjang bambu diambil, Shuuichi menggigit ujungnya.

"Terima kasih, Natori-san," tutur Takashi, merasa tidak enak karena menurutnya ia sudah merepotkan Shuuichi.

Belum lagi jika mengingat insiden di ranjang.

Shuuichi tertawa renyah usai menelan kunyahan roti. "Kenapa nada suaramu begitu, Natsume? Habiskan sarapanmu, nanti kuantar pulang."

"Eh? Tidak usah repot-repot! Aku bisa pulang sendiri!" Takshi menolak halus."

Kelopak mata Shuuichi turun. "Hm? Kenapa?" Pria tersebut tersenyum penuh pesona. "Aku tak masalah, kok."

Berhenti mengunyah, raut wajah Takashi berubah datar. Mendadak hilang seleranya menuntaskan habis sarapan.

"Siapa juga yang sudi diantar aktor tenar sepertimu?" Nyanko menyambar daging _bacon_ milik Takashi.

"Hush, Nyanko-sensei," tegur Takashi, ia menyesap susu cokelatnya.

"Ahaha~" Kacamata dipasang. "Maaf kalau aku terlalu memesona."

Efek kerlipan bintang dan latar mawar merah merona memenuhi penglihatan.

Dalam hati, Takashi dan Nyanko merumuskan rencana kabur di tengah jalan.

" _Sensei_ ..., pakai wujud aslimu ..."

"Oke, tapi belikan aku _ikayaki_ ..."

 _ **xXx**_

 _ **The End**_

 _ **xXx**_


End file.
